Everything I Want Revolves Around you
by xApple
Summary: UA. Él estaba cayendo, hoy mismo en ese sueño, Roxas ya no oponía resistencia alguna. (Inc!Sora/Roxas) Yaoi. Lemon.


**Everything I want Revolves Around You**

**One Shot**

**Resumen: **No podía explicar en un hilo de vida el cansancio al despertar.

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece salvo esta historia y los divagues de una fan.

**Adv.: **Yaoi. Sora/Roxas. Incubo. Lemon.

••

_El _ya había aparecido anteriormente. En un _sueño_ lejano. Entre gemidos apagados y la tóxicidad del placer mismo.

Roxas había peleado contra ello, anteriores veces, había jurado no dormirse otra vez.

Pero lo hizo.

_Quería _hacerlo.

Siendo honesto consigo mismo Roxas lo _deseaba. _Oh Dios, _como lo deseaba. _Solo al llegar la noche podría verlo, en sus sueños más profundos, entre las pulsaciones de placer que se desprendían de ellos.

_Él, _cada noche, despertaría en un cristal blanco con imágenes de trasfondo que no reconocía y un manto de oscuridad alrededor cubría su desnudez. Porque también aparecía desnudo, otro detalle. Y cada vez tenía menos _voluntad._

"_Roxas…" _su voz retumbó en su oído invitándolo a doblegarse. "Necesito dejar de verte… un día no serás capaz de despertar…" Su mano bajaba por su pecho, deslizándose de manera seductora hasta su cadera. "Pero _no _puedo _**parar**_"

Roxas no podía contestar, su voz no salía. La húmeda lengua del demonio trabajaba en su cuello, hablaba en susurros y él seguía inmovilizado. Literalmente. Como si estuviera en un sueño. Uno excitante y lleno de adrenalina.

_Él _estaba desnudo, sus largos cuernos salían sobre los picos de cabello castaño, eran negros y encorvados.

Estaba tan impaciente como él, Roxas lo sintió, la erección dura y caliente sobre la de él. El demonio estaba arriba suyo, su mano apretó ambas erecciones juntas y las movió. Si tuviera voz estaba seguro que gemiría; o si tuviera movilidad se encorvaría ante el mismo placer que corría por sus venas.

Pero **no. **Jamás había podido **tocarlo. **O preguntarle su **nombre. **

**Jamás **lo había **besado.**

Roxas no sabía porque, si eran los ojos azules melancólicos que se reflejaban en los suyos, o la calidez que le trasmitía al hablar, al tocarlo, al **seducirlo **inclusive… no podía definir sus emociones, menos cuando todo su cerebro estaba siendo inestable como ahora.

"Esto no debería haber pasado…" dijo entre pequeños besos que esparcía sobre su pecho, el camino húmedo que marcaba cada vez más _abajo, y más abajo. _Y por amor a todo, Roxas **necesitaba **que bajara más. "Estoy tan _enamorado _de ti" hubo un segundo que el demonio soltó su erección. "Pero… sería tu muerte."

Tan pronto como ello, el demonio respiraba sobre el glande, estaba suspirando sobre la punta del mismo. Su pene reaccionó moviéndose inconscientemente. _Oh Dios, _cuando esa lengua larga y húmeda atrapó su miembro en un abrasivo contacto Roxas estaba seguro que se le fue el aire de sus pulmones.

Una y otra vez el moviendo de la boca de él provocaba pulsaciones en su miembro, lo que empezó como un juego lento era cada vez más efusivo, más rápido…

…Y más rápido. Y Roxas de mordió el labio, la única movilidad que tenía.

**Lo deseaba. **

Nunca habían pasado de esa fase, de que lo tocara, de que hablara pero hoy en este sueño, Roxas finalmente decidió ceder.

Cuando el demonio se separó de su miembro, dejo una estela de saliva entre el glande y sus labios. El castaño iba a irse. Y él no podía moverse para demostrarlo. Sin embargo se detuvo, antes de desvanecerse en la oscuridad..

"Por alguna razón siento como… si, ¿quieres ir _todo _el camino, Roxas?" ante la ausencia de palabras, pestañeo suavemente. Y esperaba que pudiese entenderlo "¿Por qué…?" ni el podría dar una respuesta. Iba a perder su virginidad está noche dentro de un sueño, con un demonio. Pero todo lo que Roxas quería era en torno a _él. _

Roxas lo **deseaba.**

Y si el demonio decía la verdad, había un vínculo.

Y entonces paso, el castaño se inclinó y habló sobre sus labios. Siempre _oh tan suave_ y susurró "Esperé un largo tiempo porque ocurriera Roxas…"

Y estaba besándolo, toda su alma se encogió en la palma de su mano. Lo había esperado tanto tiempo, esa boca húmeda y sensual hacía temblar sus labios en ímpetu, demandante lo tomaba del cuello para hacer más presión sobre él, abrió su boca para dejarlo pasar.

Y se sintió el cielo.

O el **infierno **en este caso.

Y él iba a consumirse, iba a arder en el mismo mundo que él creó junto a él. El demonio había aparecido hacía seis meses. Y en ese tiempo el mismo se había sentido confundido, enojado, tener que limpiar los restos de semen de su cuerpo y las sábanas. Todo esto era una realidad paralela.

Estaba por perder sus ideas. El demonio lo besaba con más impetu hacía bailar su lengua con la suya, giraba su rostro, abría su boca aún más apretándolo de las comisuras. Y mientras sus dedos rozaban su entrada, de manera tentativa.

Lo rozaba, sus dedos se sentían húmedos, e iban entrando…

… Uno, dos, Roxas lo sintió y pequeñas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos ante el dolor. El castaño pasó una mano por sus cabellos.

"Trataré de que se sienta mejor…" dolía como los mil demonios, pero el demonio se había dado cuenta, por eso mismo estaba con su boca en el medio de sus piernas distrayéndolo del dolor inicial para mezclarlo con placer. Y todo volvió a arder, su erección respingo adentro de la humedad alrededor suyo y estaba seguro de gruñir cuando él se separó para colocarse encima de él. "Va a doler, no voy a mentirte, puedes morder mí labio si lo deseas"

Y entró, en una embestida. Y más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. El demonio abarcó su boca al hacerlo y unió sus manos entrelazando los dedos; era un placer mezclado con dolor que no podía explicar con palabras.

Lo sentía tan duro dentro de él. Moviéndose de manera tan salvaje, sin soltarle las manos.

Estaba condenado. Roxas estaba enamorado del demonio. Tan enamorado.

Y tan sediento, como si le entregará placer, su alma y corazón a una unión meramente carnal. El abdomen del castaño se apretaba contra su dureza y la movía conforme las embestidas y estaba tan cerca, tan pero _tan _cerca del orgasmo.

Y el demonio estaba tan cerca como él, estaba palpitante férreo dentro de él.

Los dos transpiraban al tiempo de moverse y los besos entrecortados intercambiaban bocanadas de aire.

El demonio acabó dentro suyo; provocando el suyo. Tanto **placer **que Roxas estaba seguro que no podría experimentar con un ser humano, un Íncubo era lo que estaba encima suyo respirando de manera agitada y abrazándolo sobre el cuello con tal fuerza que Roxas creyó poder fundirse en él.

Pero iba a despertarse en cualquier momento, podía sentirlo. Y aparentemente el demonio también.

"Hoy te sentirás cansado Roxas" pasó una mano por sus cabellos. "evita ir a clases, o moverte de tu casa. ¡Tal vez Ven pueda prepararte algo para que te quedes en la cama!" y ahí estaba, ese brillo infantil e inocente en sus ojos. "Te amo. Y siempre lo haré"

'_¿Cuál es tu nombre?...'_

Demasiado tarde, despertó en su cama con todo un desastre en las sábanas y una estela de sangre en sus labios; tan cansado que apenas podía mover sus músculos.

••

"¿Seguro Sora que quieres dejar a la presa?" Naminé estaba sentada en el sillón principal del castillo. Sora tenía sus brazos cruzados en la nuca y mostraba sus dientes en una sonrisa. "¿Puedo preguntar porque?"

"Ninguna en especial, Nami. ¡Era muy aburrido él!" El castaño sonrió de manera divertida. "Vine a decirte eso, como yo lo marque hace un par de meses nadie más puede acercarse, ¿verdad?"

Naminé lo miro y Sora sudó en frío. Pero trató de esconderse tras una sonrisa.

"Eso es correcto, ya puedes irte Sora."

En Hollow Bastión no había sol alguno, solo la luna se alzaba en esos amplios ventanales de un castillo olvidado entre la realidad y los sueños. Así que mientras miraba la luna llena recostandose sobre la ventana, Sora sabía que Naminé no iba a comprar su excusa falta de argumentos.

Seguramente sabía que se había enamorado accidentalmente de Roxas.

Pero aunque se muriera por dentro. Sora no iba a causarle la muerte, prefería mantenerse a distancia y mientras esa marca estuviese en su piel ningún súcubo o Íncubo iba a acerquesele.

Regla número ero: **nunca **dejes que tus deseos den vuelta alrededor de tu presa; tomaba unos segundos cazar una presa, pero un error de cálculos y los papeles podrían invertirse. Era una regla básica que Sora no había demorado en romper.

Por primera vez en sus quinientos setenta años, Sora sintió el vacío de un corazón roto.

••

**Notas: **okay, so… pienso que la historia da para mucho más que un one Shot pero el fandom está muy muerto. Así que lo dejaré por ahora así. Abrazos y dejen comentarios si les gusto :3 Los reviews hacen a la niña escritora wannabe feliz.


End file.
